


The Captain's Night Time Story

by the_goofball



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Tom Paris plays matchmaker. It started with one gif on tumblr and a few comments from my followers there. When I noticed I couldn't get the whole story into a set of ten gifs, I made this video. It's from December 2016 but I only now figured out how to put up a vid here.





	The Captain's Night Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> As you might notice, I usually don't make videos ;o)


End file.
